Bring Me to Life
by Merks
Summary: [Songfic] When one tries too hard to love someone else, things are bound to fall apart.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and the song belongs to Evanescence. I think I spelled that right; it's rather late right now.

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

She had snapped, lost all sense of direction, the life had seeped from her and joined the rainwater on the ground. No one could read her emotions anymore, no one but him. He was evil, but she didn't see that. He was viewed in her eyes as a ray of sunshine descending upon the gray landscape she had become. But that didn't stop her from dying inside.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

He had almost given up on her, almost. She wouldn't even speak to him anymore, and, though he'd never admit it, it hurt. He had given himself to her in mind and soul, letting her in where he shut everyone else out. She had started to do the same, but stopped. He knew not why, and he would press until she shoved him away, tears staining her cheeks. His concern was tearing them apart. He'd call her name, and she wouldn't reply. He'd touch her face and she'd shy away. He'd reach out to her, and she'd ignore him.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

There had been one circumstance when he'd gotten through to her. It had been late, she'd snuck out to meet him, and she had been crying. Her father had reverted back to the beatings he thought she was safe from. He knew that if she stayed in that house much longer she'd break, fall apart in front of him. So, he suggested that she leave. She took offense, though he knew not why, and yelled at him. He'd listened when the topic branched from them and moved on to everything she hated about her life. He'd listened when she complained about how she always felt unwanted and could feel no compassion from others. And he'd listened when she told him she wanted to die. He had grabbed her, held her tight against his chest even as she struggled, and asked her to listen. She'd listened when he told her everything he loved about her. She'd listened when he told her how much he cared. And she'd listened when he told her he'd rather slit his own veins than let her die.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

That charade of happiness only lasted so long. Then he started to loose her again. The situation at home had worsened for her, and she was slipping further away, her eyes closing as she let the waves of sadness wash over her. He watched helplessly, unable to do anything as her heart broke in two, causing his own to snap. He could vaguely remember a time he had cried, thinking he had lost her. Was she really so important that she could make him drop his shell and let go like that?

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

She had claimed that it was hopeless, that she was slipping away anyways, that he should just give up. He had denied it, refusing to let go of her just yet. He had told her that he'd make it better; all she had to do was leave the house that was destroying her. And for some reason he couldn't fathom, she wouldn't. Not until that night.

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

He had come by to check on her, like he'd started doing, just to make sure she was safe. He had found her on her bed, clothing and sheets drenched in blood. For a minute he thought she really had ended it, but then he heard him name, soft as the wind. She was alive, and she wanted him. He rushed in the window, because using the door wasn't safe, and delicately took her into his arms. He asked her what was wrong, and he found out that her father knew about them. Her father would rather her dead than with him, and that was when he decided to take her away, where she'd be safe. She was coming with him, no questions asked. And while he was nursing her wounds, he heard her say words he thought she'd forgotten. "I love you." He'd opened her eyes again.

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

That was the last time he'd seen her cry. Things slowly got better, things slowly returned to the norm that he had yearned for. But happily ever after is only a sham.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

He'd been severely injured while protecting her, and she started to blame herself. He tried to convince her it wasn't. Even as he healed she wouldn't believe it. He'd hold her, and she'd pull away again. He'd kiss her, and she'd just sit there. He'd call for her, and he'd receive no response. He'd touch her cheek, and she'd retreat. Things went downhill, and every time she saw the scar on his shoulder she'd cry. Her dry eyes had only lasted a year.

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Depression overcame their relationship, and no matter what he did, the hole couldn't be mended. No matter how hard he tried to redeem her, he couldn't. He'd almost given up before, but this was proving to be too much. Maybe Itachi just wasn't meant to love Hinata.

**Owari**

Well… -cringes- what did you think?


End file.
